tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilde Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she's an extra character. , , , , , |marital = Married (only marriage; 2010 to present, years) |blood status = |bap rank = "High" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * Smuggler * * Leader of Durmstrang Theatre Club |Signature = |alias = * Hillie (by her uncle Anton) * |species = |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |hair = Light brown |eyes = Green |skin = Light |family = * Zezé Simões (husband) * Anders Eriksson (father) * Petra Rosecrest (mother) * Noah Eriksson (brother) * Verena Jäger (sister-in-law) * Sorrel Rosier (nee Eriksson) (sister) * Fredrik Ostberg (late brother-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (niece) * Felix Rosier (brother-in-law) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (step-father) * Saga Andrésdóttir (half-sister) * Freyr Andrésson (half-brother) * Blair Mattern (sister-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (nephew) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (adoptive half-sister) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (adoptive half-brother) * Zelda Eriksson (née Moon) (step-mother) * Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) (step-father) * Felix Rosier (step-brother) † * Freya Rosier (step-sister) * Eric Rosier (step-brother) * Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) (maternal aunt) * Tristan Mariott (maternal uncle, via marriage) * Willow Meriott (cousin) * Aidan Moody (cousin-in-law) * Caleb Meriott (cousin) * Mara Abasolo (cousin-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (paternal uncle) * Blodwen Eriksson (late paternal aunt, via marriage) † * Magnus Eriksson (cousin) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (cousin-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (cousin-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (cousin) * Élodie Guérin (cousin-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (cousin) * Zahra Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Anđelka Eriksson (late paternal aunt, via marriage) † * Linnea Eriksson (late paternal aunt, via marriage) † * Inessa Eriksson (cousin) * Willamina Eriksson (cousin) * Océane Eriksson (former paternal aunt, via marriage) * Morrigan Eriksson (paternal aunt, via marriage) * Finn Eriksson (cousin) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (paternal aunt, via marriage) * Viggo Eriksson (cousin) * Lilja Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir) (paternal aunt, via marriage) * Rikard Eriksson (cousin) * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (paternal aunt) * Keenan Hailey (paternal uncle, via marriage) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (paternal uncle) * Kai Agumanu (paternal uncle, via marriage) * Phillip Rosier (step-father) * Quentin Rosecrest (maternal grandfather) † * Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood) (maternal grandmother) † * Ulrik Eriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (formerly Eriksson) (paternal grandmother) * Ludvig VI (paternal step-grandfather) * Rosecrest Family (maternal relatives) * Blackwood Family (maternal relatives) * Eriksson Family (paternal relatives) * Vanhanen Family (paternal relatives) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Suddenly Seymour (Little Shop of Horrors) |Wand = , 12½", a |Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * **Frigg Hus **Frigg Hus Quidditch Team (Chaser) **Durmstrang Theatre Club (Leader) * Eriksson Family * Vanhanen Family * Simões Family * * Muggle-Born Network * Rosecrest Family |job = Stage Actress (mostly musicals) |hideg = --------------------------------------------------------------------- }} Hilde Adelaide Laila Simões (née Eriksson) (born ) is a , the youngest child of Anders Eriksson and Petra Rosecrest. Category:Rosecrest Family Category:Eriksson Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Kalevi Vanhanen I fans Category:Blackwood Family Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Leader Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Stage Actor Category:Actress Category:Actor Category:Actors Category:Musical Actor Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Sebastian Pekkanen fans Category:Katastrofeja Fans Category:Thespians Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Simões Family Category:Flávio Simões fans Category:Simões Vèneto Limonchello Drinker Category:Maurício Simões Fan Category:Portuguese Speakers